Green Lions and Green Rings, What Could Go Wrong?
by Champion of Nyx
Summary: ...Well, apparently everything could go wrong. When a soldier fighting in the rebellion against the Galra empire gets chosen to be an Emerald Knight, the universe may never be the same.
1. Young

**Hello freaks and greeks, I'm back. This is my NaNoWriMo story, I convinced my teacher to allow me to write this for my in-class assignment so I will be hopefully publishing a lot. Happy reading and happy writing for those writing in November.**

Chapter 1

Young

"The Young Will Fight The Wars" I never thought about how true those words really were.

I stood back-to-back to my private Matt. This was it, today was the day, it was the day Zarkon finally paid. For everything, he had down. We were currently on a planet called Erebus, it was our job to cut off planets that held a major key in the empire while the Voltron team took care of the main fleet. It seemed simple enough, right?

Matt fought with his signature staff and I an energy spade. We had eliminated most of the Galra bases scattered across the planet and now we just had to deal with the sentry bots and soldiers that escaped the explosions.

"Marco!" I heard Matt yell, It was one of his weird earth things.

"Polo!" I called back, I might have been weird, but useful in telling if your partner was still there. Matt had moved a few feet away, dealing with his own bots. I sliced the last on in front of me and sent a line to pierce one of his.

"You didn't need to do that, I got it covered." He was right, he had grown in his combat skills since the year and a half that we met.

"Action Hog."

The battle didn't extend much farther after that, only a couple of Varga. After it had all calmed down me and Matt headed towards the town square, that was our squads meeting spot.

"When do we get confirmation?" I knew what he was talking about. The confirmation of the defeat of Zarkon.

"I'm not sure." I lowered my head. I hoped this group of paladins wouldn't fail as the ones of old did. I twinge of sadness welled up inside if I remember all of them, my family.

Mother

Allura

Coran

Trigal

Blaytz

Grygan

Altea

And everyone else how had suffered at the hands of that Quiznek.

Today was for you.

"Hey, it's ok." Matt placed his hand on my shoulder, he was the only one that I told my past to. I covered my markings using my camo powers.

I raised my head. "I know, today it all ends... Hopefully." He smiled and I returned it. Not hopefully, today it would all end, good or bad, today was the day.

"It's here," he looked at his communicator, mine got destroyed in the battle. His face was solemn, and I was on the brink of tears. No, he had to have been defeated.

Matt smiled and started to laugh. "We won." He had the biggest smile spread across his face. I hugged him in a moment of joy. It was all over today.

The rest of the day was a blur. The locals got word of victory, and everywhere on the planet had turned into a celebration. It was all nice until it arrived.

We all heard the boom of the speed of sound being met. We looked to the sky. I grabbed my spade, Matt his staff. Finally, we saw what had made the boom. I glowing green light quickly making it's way to the surface of the planet. At first, I thought that it was the green lion. But at the speed, the lion could move it would have had to be getting bigger at that point in the atmosphere.

Matt and I stood in ready position along with the other rebel officers. The green glow became blinding, I shielded my eyes with my hand. When I took it down I saw the source of the green light. A little green ring.

I reached out to take it, ignoring Matt telling otherwise. In hindsight, I should have listened.

The moment I touched the strange glowing object, I was instantly encased in a green sphere. I dropped the ring forgotten. I pounded and sliced at the sphere. It began to rise into the atmosphere. A round of pistol fire was loaded onto the outside of it. Before I knew it I was outside of the orbit of the planet, quickly exiting the solar system.

I stopped trying to break the bubble, knowing if I succeeded I would most likely die. I had lost track of time. Gods only knew where I was going or how long it would take me to get there.

I picked up the previously forgotten ring. Examamanging the small object, it was simple, a band with a circular plaque on it. The design on the plaque was one that I had never seen before. I pulled my wrist computer out and scanned the green object.

No Match

The little screen read I looked down in frustration. I didn't feel like being played with today, I didn't put it on in fear of what might happen. I twisted it in my hands for a little while, trying to see what it was made of. It definitely wasn't a metal, more like a crystal, or a durable glass substance. Well, where ever this thing was taking me, I hoped it was friendly.


	2. Will

**Hey, whats shaken bacon. Chapter 2, I deleted the old one of this chapter that I posted becasue when I went to preview it to see what I was on it looked like one big code. So I hope this loads in better. Good luch reading**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Will**

I honestly wasn't really sure how long I had been in the bubble-thingy. And I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Based on the constellations and planets, I had no clue where I was. I had given up trying to identify the ring, and move to throwing it against the walls in anger. It helped, but then again, it might have been my only way home, so I might want to be nice to it. If it even was it. Thing? He/Her? They? Whatever.

Then I noticed the change of direction, the whole time it had been a beeline to something. But now it was a more curved path. I looked to the new direction we were taking, and right ahead of us was a green planet. And when I say green, I mean green, like all of it. The planet was actually pretty small, and we were so far out that I doubted that it was Galra inhabited, and if it was there would have been a command ship in its atmosphere.

I started to descend onto its surface. I grabbed my spade from where it had been clipped to my belt, I wasn't sure what would be now there, and frankly, I really didn't want to. I pressed my forehead in onto the edge of the sphere, attempting to see more of the city I was descending on.

The design of the cit was pretty straightforward, though it seemed to not have a lot of walking space which was, descending. All of the buildings were rectangular with domed or slanted roofs. Not how I would have designed a city, but I guess every planet was different.

The more I started watching the planet I was going to land on, one thing scares me. All the green streaks, they were kind of like small ships, but glowing green. All in all this planet gave me an uneasy feeling. My bubble finally hit the ground, I landed in a little courtyard type thing. Nobody really noticed me yet, so I took in the city around me before. It really was beautiful, and quiet.

Until he showed up, "Kid, what are you doing here." I turned to see a humanoid figure, he had short brown hair and a tall body. He wore some type of green and black armored.

I Growled at the nickname 'kid' I looked at the man xtremely board. "One, I am not a kid. Two, I was going to ask you the same question, and were even is here?" I think I sounded a lot more childish than I wanted it to, but give me this, I guest fought a very long battle.

He looked sideways at me. "This is A, home of the Green Lanterns. If you tell me how you are we can probably help you figure out how you got here." He smiled, I sighed.

"I know how I got here, I quest to want to why I was brought here." He gave me a questioning look.

"You were brought here? By now, and why did they guest leave you here?"

"Nobody brought me here, the stupid ring thingy did, and what the Quiz Neck is a green lantern." My voice got louder, and I think I might have scared him a bit, I have a tendency to do that.

"It's ok, I was in your boat a long time ago. But what do you mean the ring brought you here. And were even in the ring?" I opened my hand and showed him the contents of it. I hadn't even realized that it had made it's way to my hand. And I decided that it was it.

"Well, It'-" But before I could finish my sentence I was so rudely interrupted by the thought being placed in another sphere.

"Jorden, watch out." I saw the light before I saw the object. I claw-like thing came and tried to pick me up. I flipped over it and landed swiftly on my feet, finally seeing who was trying to capture me.

A pale pink, very large, very buff, alien with similar clothing to 'Jordan' looked at me in a little shock. I put my hands above my head, I really had no interest in fighting my way out on this one.

"I just want to know what's going on one?!" They both looked at being in shock.

"So you surrender?" I new looker gave me an odd look.

"I never said that I just want to know why I was brought here." I put my hands down and looked at the two men in front of me.

"Maybe you can tell us that." I turned suddenly at the new voice. It was surprisingly calm and patience, the opposite of me at the moment.

"Where do you guys come from." I probably sounded a little distraught, mainly because I totally was. I mean come one, can someone guest give me some answers.

"What I mean is, what is your name." The woman I was now in a conversation with was tall, had pale skin, long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, a suit of armor like the boys accept more, revealing.

I looked down,"Captain Astra." I said it like it wasn't a 14-year-old. She gave me a sad smile.

"My name is Liara, and this is OA, based on the ring in your hand, you are our newest green lantern, all you have to do is put the ring on your finger." I frowned down at the ring.

"Whats a green lantern?" The woman smiled again.

"I'll leave explaining that to the guardians," And with that, I was softly lifted by a green platform which materialized under my feet. This was going to be... Fun.


	3. Fight

Not fun, not fun at all. Getting yelled at by a little blue man was an experience I could live without. I sighed as i continued to be lecture on the history of an lession I had no want to learn. The circular room us was in was shaped extremely awkward shape. It had this weird half balcony, that wasn't even attached to anything.

"Are you even paying attention?!" was pulled from my thoughts by an angry-questioning voice.

I blankly stated. "Not really." I heard muffled laughter from behind me was the other... green lanterns stood.

A baffled guardian glares at me. "You should, I haven't even screened a reason that this ring should have chosen you." I laughed, I really didn't understand the big deal about these rings They were weapons yes, and the idea that an object and chos… Never mind, this was totally believable, at least with the way my life has been going so far it is.

"You know, if you want you can take it back and take me back to my squaderian. It's a win-win. Right?" I just started to ramble, frankly I didn't really want the ring. I wanted to go home and finish the war I had been finding in for the last five years. This time all if the little blue devils looked at me.

"Ok than," The one in the middle if the room thrust out his hand. I looked up at him. What did he want from me, to climb up there and hand it to him?

"You good up there, need some help." He looked down at me in defeat and lowered his hand.

"Will you throw it up, it isn't listening to my commands." I shrugged and threw the linny object. At first it looked like it was going to land in his hand, but then, because nothing goes right. It circled back around and began to glow.

I watch in a little shock as the object began to glow and landed, it's band wrapped around my middle finger. Before I knew what was happening I was wrapped in a green light ribbon. The moment that happened, I left like I was... free falling, like I had quest stepped out of a space ship without a suit on. All I could really see was a glowing green light.

The like the ribbon unrolling that feeling disappeared. I looked down at my body in a little bit of shock, my clothes had changed. The new clothes that I was wearing looked kind of like what I was wearing before, just more, green. a black undershirt and pants, green chest and shoulder protectors, fingerless flowers, and green point pads. The only difference, minus its color, was a blank white circle on the left side of my chest, and a black hood currently hanging around my neck.

I looked up, towards the blue tater tote and glared at their confused faces. "What the quizneck just happened." I tugged at my new armor and tried to take off that gods-forsaken ring. Both with little Advil.

"The ring has become one with you, and it seems it will not allow you to take it off, it's your weather if you want it or not now." I glared up at them. Shit, this was going to be one of those weeks.


	4. The

I flopped down on my bed with a sigh. I'd been here for about, oh I don't know, 3 weeks. Three incredible long, tortures weeks. I turned over on the bed. The rooms on OA were incredibly weird, they were the size of broom clothes for cadets and had nothing but a bed and dresser in them. Normally I wouldn't be complaining, but when you saw the rooms they gave the 'official' lanterns. It was unfair, trust me.

I rolled over onto my back, as I did pain shot through my legs. Currently, we were doing run till you drop. And the sergeant definition of 'till you drop' is on the floor crying. I usually didn't get to that part, but still, that's where I got the torture out of these weeks from.

I got up from feeling miserable and decided that taking a quick show wasn't the worst thing in the world. I quickly unpowered my ring and got the rest of my, what did Hal call them again, oh civies off. And stepped into the quiet bathroom. I turned on the water and let the hot water pour down me. One thing I didn't miss from my life before this was freezing cold showers. Rebellion bases usually didn't have hot water.

I kept my arms up, trying my best to ignore the scars that littered my body. Gashes and bullet holes from years ago. And worst of all, and trained my vision and thoughts from the steady line of scars lining my left thigh, from my 'training' when I was still a kid.

I stepped out of the shower as quickly as I could, hopefully leaving those thoughts in the shower with the water. I grabbed a towel and quickly dried off. Pressing the towel against my chopped shoulder length black hair. I put a clean pair of clothes on and activated my ring, putting my armor on. As I did, it started glowing. I sighed when I did that it was telling me that I was getting a call. I reluctantly answered it.

"Hey kid, come to the training deck, I want to talk to you." The voice of Hal Jordan was projected from my ring.

I put it close to my mouth to respond. 'Why?" It was simple and snarky, yes. But at this point, I really didn't care, and I wasn't running any more laps. For any reason.

"Because... I'm your superior and I told you so." The fact that he pulled that card wasn't funny but the part that there was questing in his voice made it Hilarious.

"You sure about that, you don't sound very sure." I stood up, I was going to the training deck. I quest wanted to mess with him as much as possible.

"I heard a sigh on the other end, "I didn't want to do this to you kid, but desperate times call for desperate measures. The call went dead, I opened my door to be met with a giant glowing green hand. A very audible groan escaped my mouth. The hand enclosed me, I wasn't really complaining though, less flying I had to do.

I really didn't pay attention to the scenery around me as the green contract took to me to where I'm guessing is the train deck. At this point I wasn't surprised that Hal would do this. He was, how do I put this nicely, a freak show. An extremely entertaining one, but a freak show nonetheless.

When I finally made it it our destination. I landed on the cold metal surface, and looked to were stood Hal and Kilowog. Currently the two only people on this planet I didn't want to punch. Wait, scratch that. After Kilowog training session this morning, I did want to punch him.

"What do you two want?" I put my hands on my hips, attempting to be imitating, which might have been a little hard with the fact I was the shortest person in the room. You have to give me some credit, I was only 14.

Jordan gave a sheepish smile. "Well…"


	5. Old's

"No. No. No way. Not. doing that in a million years." I moved my hands in an X movement. "I'm not joining some little team of teenaged heroes on earth." I mean come on, did they really think I would do that.

"It will be fun." Hal was currently attempting to persuade me to do it and Kilogow was laughing at the mess of an argument.

"It will be a mess, I don't know anything about earth." He signed.

"You could learn, it's a really cool planet." I put my finger up, I was about to list off the reasons that that wouldn't work. Right be for a green rectangle was placed over my mouth. I grunted in protest and tried to rip it off even though I knew that it wouldn't do anything to get it off. I glared at the two of them in protest, since I could voice it, thanks Hal.

"Are you ready to listen." I nodded my head. "Good, now this will cut your training time in half, you will join a group of individuals how are around your age and skill level. They train with each other and go on covert missions. Most of them have been trained by the justice league."HE paused. "Do you know how the Justice League is?" I shook my head, I think Matt talked about it a little bit, but I didn't know enough to make it sufficient. "Ok, they are basically the grown-up version of the group you'll be joining. You'll like it there so much more than you do here. And you get a lot more freedom. " I finished his spiel. I pointed to the green thing covering my mouth. "Oh yeah." with that is disappeared.

I sighed, knowing that I really didn't have a choice. "When do we leave?"


	6. Wars

I looked side to side, studying the stars and planets. We had gest entered earth's solar system. I didn't know much about it, really the only things that I did know about it was stories Matt told me in between missions. And that wasn't much, it was so far away from the planet I grew up on we hadn't even known of it's existence.

Hal had been going off about my new team mate for, oh I don't know, three solar systems maybe. I knew I should have been paying attention to what he was saying, but frankly I was guest to excited to do that. I mean, earth. New planets. Hopefully not homicidal purple aliens. I was stallure.

"So I think that was everyone." He looked me in the eyes. "You're going to love them, their sarcastic and and kick-butt just like you." I smiled.

"So, I've heard that there's this place on earth. It's called highschool, and I also hear that it is awful, do I have to go to it." Hal stopped and threw his head back laughing. I stopped with him mainly because I had no idea where I was going.

"Oh my god, that was priceless. Give me a second." He placed his hands on his knees bent over still laughing. I on the other hand was really confused.

"What, it was a serious question." I placed my hands on my hips and shock my head.

He finally stopped laughing long enough for me get an answer. "Most likely, but we might want you to get justed to earth first." I nodded understanding what he meant.

The rest of the flight which was really only about 10 **Dobash** , wait minutes, about 10 minutes, was quiet. The solar system was surprisingly small. I continued to looked around, trying my best to learn the new sector I was living in.

I stopped, I looked at Earth. It was frankly boring from up here. Nothing really special about it, but then again, that's only what I could see. I noticed Hal looking back at me with a kind of soft knowing smile. "Astra, I introduce you to earth, home of the Justice League, and your new home too." I smiled and continued flying.

I felt nice I hadn't typically lived on a planet in years. Always either living on a satellite, command ship, or only for a few months being on a planet. Today was going to be a good day. We finally made it to the top of the atmosphere of the planet. I touched to visible line where space turned into air, even if it was incredibly they air. That was by far my favorite part about being a lantern. I had grown up in space, but always on a ship. Never out in the openness like now.

I was about to continue to fly down to the planet's surface, but a pull on my wrist stopped me. I turn to Hal how was restraining me in away. "You do realise the planets down there." I gestured towards the huge mass floating in space. It was obvious, did he need his eyes checked or something?

"I know, but I have some business up here that I need to finish before we can go down there." I paused and gave him an annoyed look. "It will only take a few minutes." I smiled and I reluctantly followed him, he had started to fly along earth's curve. Until I saw were we must have been heading. It looked like a satellite and a meteorite had a baby. I very beautiful, and tech savvy baby.

I Looked at him and gestured towards the satellite. "Business?"

"Business." I smiled, this looked like fun business. We sped towards the structure. Once we finally go there, Hal typed into a keypad of sorts and typed in a code, than a door leading to what I think is a oxygen chamber open. We both entered, me a little more hentay, once inside the door leading into the cold unforgiving vacuum of space closed, and a nice door leading into a hallway opened.

We stepped through. "Welcome to the watchtower, secret base of the JL." I smiled once again.

"Not very secret, if you guest let someone you only met weeks ago in it." I gave a sceptical glance, just making a little fun.

He laughed once again, why was this dude so happy? "Yeah, guess you're right, but you're a good kid. And even though it has only been like, what 6 weeks, your a lantern now, I kind of have to trust you." I smiled at his words. "Now, let's get to business.

Apparently his 'business' was logging back in to show that he was back on world. And trust me, ten minutes wasted, is ten minutes wasted. Yeah, we needed to talk about this whole entire, 'making me get excited for litterial nothingness'. Because frankly, he did it a lot.

"I see you finally got a teenager you have to deal with too now. Good luck." I turned to meet the person behind the voice. A red clad man, with some kind of yellow zig-zag shape on his chest stood acting very smug.

"Yeah, Berry this is Astra, Astra Berry AKA the Flash." I smiled, he did to, he also brought his hand to my level to shake it. I did so, I guess that that is a universal thing.

"So, are you joining the team?" I looked at Hal, was the name of the team I was joining seriously called 'the team'. 'Oh, who's attacking us. The team.' I mean, how threatening can that be.

"Yes, she is, and don't give me that look their official name is the Young Justice League."

I smirked. "Like that's so much better." I hear laughter come out of the newcomers month, I smiled at it.

"Kid, you got a point. The people who found it thought that it would be cool." I laughed at that.

"Well, I think they might not have been thinking very straight." The two adults shared a private look.

"Yeah, that might have been a little hard for the first members." I didn't quite know what they meant, so I just smiled and nodded. Surviving on a new planet 101, always smile and nod if you are completely confused.

About another 20 minutes passed, between Hal running into people and just random stuff. By the time we finally got to where ever we were going, I was bored out of my mind. Frankly, all of the earth's tech was centuries behind the rest of the universes tech so I couldn't even geek out over that stuff.

We finally stopped walking, and for the first time it wasn't because he wanted to talk to someone. The object in with I think warranted are stop was a circular device, about 6 ft by 9 ft. Is the kind of looked like someone cut a screw and put the outside of it on the inside of a dome. There was a computer beside it and Hal started to type on it. I looked over his shoulder in an attempt to see what he was doing. Sadly, I was much shorter than his was and even on my tippy toes I failed to see over his shoulders. He noticed that and looked down on me. I smirk passed over his face.

"Shut up you giant." He smiled a good-natured smile and chuckled a little bit.

"Why do you like being short, I thought your people could change their height." I cringed a little bit. Yes Alteans possessed diplomatic shapeshifting. So we could change little things like height and shin tone to fit in with locals of planets. I just didn't like to, I prefer to be small. I liked being 3 ounces of whoop ass.

"It's a tactical decision." I mean typically it smiled, I mean come on, there was no way that this man smiled this much.

"So this is a zeta tube, it can teleport people from point A to Point B. That's how we are able to have an orbiting HQ and not have to send ships up everytime we need to come here. I was just registering you for the system." Made sense.

"So it is kind of like a short-range Teladove?" I question, and a mask of confusion passed over his face. "Nevermind."

He nodded. "Ok, I placed the cooridents in the other Zeta tube. so all you have to do is step threw. I promise it's completely safe." To prove a point he stepped through and I did the same. Because, the more I thought about it, I was a little happy about the new life I had been handed. Even if I missed my old one.


	7. Blood in Time

**First off, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I wrote the chapters out of order so it was a matter of getting to a place where it would kind of make sense. This is more of a filler chapter, background information and all of that nice stuff. Let's get started shall we, I don't own anything.**

Mount Justice

I looked into the mirror if the room I was given on the mountain. I played with the end of my hair.

 _"_ _It's easier to have shorter hair, especially when you're in battle." I laughed, knowing that she was right._

 _"_ _But I like it long, I'll take care of it Te-Osh, I promise." I looked into the eyes of the super officer who was currently attempting to convince me to cut my hair, for tactical purposes._

 _"_ _This would be so much easier if you didn't struggle." I grimaced, I had never cut my hair. And being 10, it was about to the length of my hips. I bit my lip._

 _"_ _Quizneck, Why not." I regretted my words already, but she took no time delay._

 _My hair was grabbed and brought back and a knife was brought to it. "Last chance to say no." I winced._

 _"_ _Just do it." With that, the blade was pulled through my hair and the new strands fell to the level of my cheekbone. I smiled knowing that she was right, now I wouldn't have to worry about it being in my face in combat._

I laughed at my self-remembering when she made me do that. Before I could help it through a ball of sadness formed in my chest and was starting to make it's way up to me throte. I wasn't sure If I could ever go back there, to know that they were alive. or even if the war had ended. A tear started to make it's way down my cheek. I brushed it away. A soldier never cries.

 _I looked at the barrel of a gun my father was holding. He had said that we were doing a new training simulation. But I had no clue what it was going to be, and frankly, I had no interest in finding out._

 _"_ _You are the second born child to a royal family, so you will never wear a crown or sit on a thrown. You will be a Warrior, that fate was given to you before you could walk." I wasn't confused at the words that he had been saying, but rather the way he had my saying them._

 _"_ _Father?" I questioned what he was telling me._

 _"_ _And in order to do that, you must learn one valuable lesson." He paused like he was thinking something over. Whale my seven-year-old brain was still trying to comprehend what was going on. "You flench, we start again." A with that he aimed the gun at my leg._

I fell onto my bed, pushing memories away was they tried to flood their way into my mind. I turned over to my side telling my self that I was safe now, that I would more nee have to learn that lesson again because I had learned it already.

In a split second decision, I pushed all of the feelings that I had just exercised and stepped out of my room. I activated my ring and was mentally ingulfed in its green light. I held my breath as it happened. I had no idea why, but it just felt right. I made my way out of the cave and to the sky. Again I had no clue what I was doing, I was just flying. That I heard the sound of my comm in my ear.

"Lantern, are you ok? Usually, you sign out whatever you have green stuff you need to do." I was confused for a moment before I realized what they were talking about.

"I'm good, and this isn't green stuff, I guest need to get out and think." The other side of the link was quiet for a second.

"You want company." At that moment I realized the other person on the comm was Megan.

"Nah, I'll pass." The last thing I needed was to have her read my mind.

"Ok, be back for dinner please." I smiled to myself, she was really like the team mom.

"Sure thing." With that, the comm line shut off and I continued flying, but this time with a destination.

About 15 minutes later I had gotten to were I wanted to go, the Garrison trach yard. A field littered with wrecked spaceships from different testings. I made my way down to the one that I saw was intact and lifted the door off of it. I hopped in and smiled at the familiar feeling of close quarters and controllers surrounding me.

I watch my arms as I allowed my birth markings to come to the surface my being, ignoring the walls I had set up years ago. I found an old helmet laying on the dashboard in front of me. I reached out to grab it and placed it on my head. It was a little different from what I used to wear on missions. I closed my eyes, and for the first time, truly allowed my self to remember the day Altea blew up.

 _I was on battlecruiser, I was supposed to stay there for 2 weeks in order to learn what it took to fly one. I still wasn't quite sure why an eight-year-old would have to learn these things but I tried my best not to ask questions. I had only been on her for two days but I never wanted to leave. I was the only member of my family here so I never got yelled at, it was perfection._

 _I walked onto the bridge and found it in chaos. People were running from console platform the controller Mondiale. Lights were flashing and I had no clue what was going on._

 _I stood there, glued in place as the possibility of what was happening ran through my mind. Finally, someone noticed me, the captain and supervising officer._

 _"_ _Princess." I looked down, he had just used my official title, so this was going to be bad. "There was an explosion." I looked around, I wonder where it had originated but the whole crew was looking at me not. I asked where and the captain got down on a knee in order for him to be at level with me. "Altea."_

 _I was in shock. Nothing on my body moved, for a minute I didn't even breath. "And I am forever sorry for this, but it's guest orders." A magnetic machine activated next to my ears and the world went blank._

For the rest of the time I was there so many memories played in my head, the year I spent in the Galra prison. The six years I fought as a freedom fighter, the friends I had made and the ones I had lost. For the first time in a long time, I allowed tears to stream down my face, uncontrollable sobs escaped my mouth as I let remembered my life so far.

"Astra, dinners ready, you said you would be back in time." My comm like power to life in my ear and tried to stop crying long enough to answer. It took a long time but it finally happened.

"Yeah Megen sorry I was late, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I knew the family that I had lost, but I had a new one now. And I needed to live with them and not the past.

 **Sorry, not sorry that the ending was kind of sappy.**

 **CON**


End file.
